Music, Dancing AndKissing?
by christian95
Summary: A/N-Okay so this is a Gene x Jimmy Junior Yaoi crack pairing i decided to write for the hell of it plus i feel it has potential anyways... Summary-Gene likes Music, Jimmy Junior likes dancing what happens when the two are alone and their two favorite things collide?


**This little one-shot it is a Gene X Jimmy Junior story or as I call the pairing Gemmy I just decided to do it out of pure randomness plus I saw a picture on deviant art along with the fact that we needed some Yaoi on here and secondly Gene needs some serious Fan fiction loving so I decided what better way than to do a Gene and Jimmy Junior story Gene likes music Jimmy Junior likes dancing combine the two and things get interesting so anyways….**

**~enjoy~ **

**Another sunny day in San Francisco, meanwhile at Staffinger High School…..**

Everyone is out running track….. Meanwhile Gene Belcher sits behind the bleachers playing his music and sampling his beats

_(At times like these, I can actually see why Louise hates school so much it is so boring! And running track psssssst forget that what are they wanting to make me have a heart attack, like seriously hello couch pain in the ass! I can't run that damn fast I am more like Pillsbury doughboy then an Olympic runner, me an Olympic runner? Bitch please…. But then again I aint got time to run when there are so many beats to sample so many songs to write dammit!) Thinks Gene to himself happily as he begins drumming up some beats on his keyboard _

Jimmy Junior then sneaks away from the back of the high school and goes to sit behind bleachers so he can think

_|This has always been my place of refuge away from all the drama of high school, a place where I can think where I can sing where I can….dance!| thinks Jimmy Junior with a smile on his face as he begins dancing suddenly he begins hearing music from behind the bleachers |that music…...it sounds so…awesome!| thinks Jimmy Junior to himself with look of intrigue on his face as he follows the music behind the bleachers he then sees Gene sitting there with his keyboard busting out beats _

"Hey Gene" says Jimmy Junior in a neutral tone

"Hey Jimmy" says Gene happily with a smile on his face

"So…..what are you up to" says Jimmy Junior curiously, rocking on his heels with his hands in his pockets

"Nothing much just drumming out a beat" says Gene in his usual happy tone

"I was just noticing that, that's a damn good beat" says Jimmy Junior coolly

"Really?" asks Gene curiously with a slight smile on his face

"Hell yeah actually I was wondering if maybe I could….you know…dance to it" says Jimmy Junior sheepishly as he looks down

"Hell yeah!...I mean sure….whateves" says Gene over excitedly at the beginning before stitching to a more casual tone at the end

_(Okay so the truth is I have had a crush on Jimmy Junior forever I mean who couldn't….just look at him god! Just looking at him is enough to get me going his great light brown hair his soft pillowy lips his beautiful blue eyes…his everything I mean damn!)_ _Thinks Gene to himself with a blush as he looks down and begins playing a beat _

Jimmy Junior closes his eyes and begins moving his hips back and forth and then he drops down low before coming back up and moving his hands in the air before finally running them down his body as he shakes his hips.

"Hey you got some good moves Jimmy" says Gene with a smile and slight blushes watching Jimmy Junior dance.

Jimmy Junior suddenly stops dancing and looks at Gene.

"Hey Gene want to dance with me?" asks Jimmy Junior curiously

"Sure! Sounds great!" Says Gene happily with a smile on his face

Gene then lets his keyboard to auto play and gets up and begins swinging his hips from side to side along with grating with shoulders back and forth, Jimmy Junior moves closer to Gene shaking his hips and grating his shoulders as well, Gene then moves closer to Jimmy Junior putting his hand behind his head and rocking his body back and forth rubbing his body slightly against Jimmy Junior.

Jimmy Junior smirks and then turns around grinding his body against Gene's body, Gene begins grinding his body against Jimmy Junior, putting his hands around Jimmy Junior's waist Gene holds him close as Jimmy Junior continues to grind his body into Gene's

Jimmy Junior and Gene suddenly stop dancing and get real close, staring into one another's eyes before finally their lips meet, Gene's eyes widen for a moment before he begins kissing back

Gene and Jimmy Junior stay lip locked for a couple of moments before finally breaking apart, they then sit in silence for a couple of moments

"So…..how long is it till track is through?" asks Gene curiously

"Couple of minutes" says Jimmy Junior happily with a smile

"Good more time for us" says Gene sweetly as he lays his head on Jimmy Junior 's shoulder

"Hey you know what they say" says Jimmy Junior happily with a smile still on his face

"What?" says Gene curiously

"Music, dancing and kissing go together" says Jimmy Junior sweetly as he kisses Gene on the lips they stay behind the bleachers enjoying one another's company

~The End~


End file.
